edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Episode List
''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' Book 1: Water (2005) *Year (based on, not set in): 1757, 1857-1858 *20 Episodes *''The Last Airbender'' series *Main villain: Zhao *Debut characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Haru, Iroh, Roku, Jet, Freedom Fighters, Kanna (Gran Gran), Pakku, Yue, Zhao, June, Suki, Kyoshi Warriors. Main cast *Zack Tyler Eisen as Aang (20 episodes) *Mae Whitman as Katara (20 episodes) *Jack DeSena as Sokka (20 episodes) *Dante Basco as Zuko (14 episodes, absent in episode 5, 10-11, 14 and 16-17, has a silent cameo in episode 6) *Mako Iwamatsu (credited as Mako) as Iroh (13 episodes, absent in episode 5-6, 10-11, 14 and 16-17) *Jason Isaacs as Zhao (episode 3-20, 6 episodes, absent in episode 4-7, 9-12, 14,16-17) *Dee Bradley Baker as Appa (20 episodes) and Momo (episode 3-present, 18 episodes) Supporting cast The following cast to have appeared in two or more episodes of Book 1. *Melendy Britt as Kanna *James Garrett as Roku *Victor Brandt as Pakku *Jon Polito as Arnook *Johanna Braddy as Yue *Tsai Chin as Aunt Wu *Jim Meskimen as Jee *James Sie as the Cabbage Merchant *Sab Shimono as Gyatso * denotes part of the Avatar mythology #The Boy in The Iceberg (aired February 21, 2005)* #*Aang is found by Katara after being in a hibernation sphere for a century. #The Avatar Returns (aired February 21, 2005)* #*Zuko captures Aang. #The Southern Air Temple (aired February 25, 2005)* #*Gyatso and Zhao first appear. Airbenders revealed to be dead 100 years ago. #The Warriors of Kyoshi (aired March 4, 2005) #*Suki first appears #The King of Omashu (aired March 18, 2005) #*Bumi first appears. #Imprisoned (aired March 25, 2005) #*Tyro and Haru first appears. #Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World (aired April 8, 2005)* #*Aang goes to the Spirit World for the first time. #Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku (aired April 15, 2005)* #*Roku first appears. #The Waterbending Scroll (aired April 29, 2005)* #*Katara fully learns Waterbending. Aang starts Waterbending trainining. The Pirates first appear. #Jet (aired May 6, 2005) #*Jet and the Freedom Fighters (Smellerbee, The Duke, Sneers, Pipsqueak and Longshot) first appear. #The Great Divide (aired May 20, 2005) #*The trio tries to stop two clans from feuding again. #The Storm (aired June 3, 2005)* #*Azula and Ozai first appear as a flashback. #The Blue Spirit (aired June 17, 2005)* #*Zuko becomes the Blue Spirit. #The Fortuneteller (aired September 23, 2005) #*Aunt Wu first appear. Only appearance of Meng. #Bato of the Water Tribe (aired October 7, 2005)* #*Hakoda, Bato and JuneAccording to some sources, June's name is spelt as Jun, however it is correctly spelled as June in credits first appear. #The Deserter (aired October 21, 2005) #*Jeong Jeong first appear. Only appearance of Chey. #The Northern Air Temple (aired November 4, 2005) #*Teo first appear. #The Waterbending Master (aired November 18, 2005)* #*Pakku, Yugoda, Yue and Arnook first appears. #The Siege of the North, Part 1 (aired December 2, 2005)* #*Hahn first appears. #The Siege of the North, Part 2 (aired December 2, 2005)* #*Yue sacrifices herself to become the new Moon Spirit. Zhao killed by the Ocean Spirit. Azula first officially appear. Koh first appear. Serialised form #Episode 1-2 #Episode 3 #Episode 4 #Episode 5 #Episode 6 #Episode 7-8 #Episode 9 #Episode 10 #Episode 11 #Episode 12 #Episode 13 #Episode 14 #Episode 15 #Episode 16 #Episode 17 #Episode 18-20 Adrenaline airing In March 14, 2013, The Music Channel 2.0 (now Adrenaline) announced that they would begin airing the series alongside with the sequel series starting on July 6, 2013. Unlike Nickelodeon, the channel has aired the show on a weekly basis with every four episodes aired as a serial. #The Beginning (comprising of episode 1-4, aired July 6, 2013) #The Avatar and the Spirit World (comprising of episode 5-8, aired July 13, 2013) #The Team Avatar Adventures (comprising of episode 9-12, aired July 20, 2013) #Journey to the Earth Kingdom (comprising of episode 13-16, aired July 27, 2013) #Countdown to the Siege (comprising of episode 17-20, aired August 3, 2013) Book 2: Earth (2006) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858 *20 Episodes *Main villain: Azula (whole season), Long Feng (episodes 14-20) Main cast *Zack Tyler Eisen as Aang (19 episodes, absent in episode 7) *Mae Whitman as Katara (18 episodes, absent in episode 7 and 16) *Jack DeSena as Sokka (18 episodes, absent in episode 7 and 16) *Jessie Flower as Toph Beifong (episode 6-present, 15 episodes, absent in episode 7, has an uncredited cameo in episode 4) *Dante Basco as Zuko (18 episodes, absent in episode 6 and 10) *Mako Iwamatsu (credited as Mako) as Iroh (18 episodes, absent in episode 6 and 10) *Grey DeLisle as Azula (9 episodes, absent in episode 2, 4-6, 9-12, 14-15 and 17) *Dee Bradley Baker as Appa (15 episodes, absent in episode 7, 10-13) and Momo (19 episodes, absent in episode 7) *Cricket Leigh as Mai (episode 3-present, 8 episodes, absent in episode 4-6, 9-12, 14-15 and 17, has a silent cameo in episode 18) *Olivia Hack as Ty Lee (episode 3-present, 8 episodes, absent in episode 4-6, 9-12, 14-15 and 17, has a silent cameo in episode 18) Supporting cast The following cast to have appeared in two or more episodes of Book 2. *James Garrett as Roku *Crawford Wilson as Jet *Nika Futterman as Smellerbee *Clancy Brown as Long Feng *Mark Hamill as Ozai *Lauren Tom as Joo Dee *Marc Donato as Longshot (despite being a silent recurring character, he is credited due to his only speaking appearance in "Lake Laogai") *Andre Sogliuzzo as Hakoda *Jennifer Cohn as Ursa *James Sie as the Cabbage Merchant *Phil LaMarr as Kuei *Brian George as Pathik *Marc Graue as Xin Fu *Sab Shimono as Yu *Jim Meskimen as How * denotes part of the Avatar mythology #The Avatar State (aired March 17, 2006)* #*Zuko becomes an anti-hero. Kuruk and Yangchen first appears. #The Cave of Two Lovers (aired March 24, 2006)* #*Only appearances of Song, Chong and Lily. #Return to Omashu (aired April 7, 2006)* #*Mai and Ty Lee first appear. #The Swamp (aired April 14, 2006)* #*Toph first appears in Aang's vision. Kya first appears in Katara's vision. #Avatar Day (aired April 28, 2006)* #*Aang is arrested for a crime he did in his past life. #The Blind Bandit (aired May 5, 2006) #*Toph officially first appears. The Boulder first appears. #Zuko Alone (aired May 12, 2006) #*Ursa first appears. The only episode not to feature main characters Aang and Toph. #The Chase (aired May 26, 2006) #*The team alongside with Zuko and Iroh confront Azula. #Bitter Work (aired June 2, 2006)* #*Aang begins his earthbending practice. #The Library (aired July 14, 2006)* #*Appa is captured. #The Desert (aired July 14, 2006) #*The team becomes stranded without Appa. #The Serpent's Pass (aired September 15, 2006) #*Suki returns. #The Drill (aired September 15, 2006)* #*The team's official name is revealed as Team Avatar. #City of Walls and Secrets (aired September 22, 2006) #*The Dai Li, Long Feng and Joo Dee first appear. #The Tales of Ba Sing Se (aired September 29, 2006) #*Anthrology episode. Only appearance of Jin. ##Katara and Toph's Tale ##*Katara and Toph have a girls' day out. ##Iroh's Tale ##*Iroh celebrate his deceased son's birthday. ##Aang's Tale ##*Aang builds a new zoo ##Sokka's Tale ##*Sokka tries to impress girls with his poetry style. ##Zuko's Tale ##*Zuko impresses a girl. #Appa's Lost Days (aired October 13, 2006)* #*The events of how what happened to Appa after "The Library" is revealed. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are captured. Second and final episode not to feature main characters Katara and Sokka. #Lake Laogai (aired November 3, 2006) #*Jet killed by Long Feng. The Freedom Fighters presumably disband. #The Earth King (aired November 17, 2006) #*Azula, Ty Lee and Mai disguises as Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko redeems himself. #The Guru (aired December 1, 2006)* #*Guru Pathik first appears #The Crossroads of Destiny (aired December 1, 2006)* #*Zuko betrays Team Avatar and Azula betrays Long Feng. Iroh is imprisoned. Serialised form #Episode 1 #Episode 2 #Episode 3 #Episode 4 #Episode 5 #Episode 6 #Episode 7 #Episode 8 #Episode 9 #Episode 10-13 #Episode 14-16 #Episode 17 #Episode 18-20 Adrenaline airing In March 14, 2013, The Music Channel 2.0 (now Adrenaline) announced that they would begin airing the series alongside with the sequel series starting on July 6, 2013. Unlike Nickelodeon, the channel has aired the show on a weekly basis with every four episodes aired as a serial. #To the Earth Kingdom (comprising of episode 1-4, aired August 10, 2013) #The Next Step (comprising of episode 5-8, aired August 17, 2013) #Stranded (comprising of episode 9-12, aired August 24, 2013) #Journey to Ba Sing Se (comprising of episode 13-16, aired August 31, 2013) #Uprising (comprising of episode 17-20, aired September 7, 2013) Book 3: Fire (2007–2008) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858 *21 Episodes *Main villain: Ozai Main cast *Zack Tyler Eisen as Aang (21 episodes) *Mae Whitman as Katara (21 episodes) *Jack DeSena as Sokka (21 episodes) *Jessie Flower as Toph Beifong (21 episodes) *Dante Basco as Zuko (17 episodes, absent in episode 3-4 and 7-8) *Greg Baldwin as Iroh (11 episodes, absent in episode 1, 3-4, 7-9, 11, 14-15 and 17 has a silent cameo in episode 2) *Grey DeLisle as Azula (12 episodes, absent in episode 3-4, 7-8, 10, 12, 14, 17 and 19) *Dee Bradley Baker as Appa and Momo (21 episodes) *Cricket Leigh as Mai (6 episodes, absent in episode 3-4, 6-8, 10-14, 16-20) *Olivia Hack as Ty Lee (3 episodes, absent in episode 1-4, 6-14, 16-20) *Mark Hamill as Ozai (episode 1-present, 8 episodes, absent in episode 2-8, 10 and 12-17) *Jennie Kwan as Suki (episode 14-present, 8 episodes) Supporting cast The following cast to have appeared in two or more episodes of Book 3. *Michael Dow as Haru *Daniel Samonas as Teo *Sterling Young as Pipsqueak *Jennifer Cohn as Ursa *Richard McGonagle as Bato *Andre Sogliuzzo as Hakoda and Bumi *Nick Swoboda as The Duke *Keone Young as Jeong Jeong *Victor Brandt as Pakku *Robert Patrick as Piandao *Jennifer Hale as June *Kevin Michael Richardson as Tyro *Rene Auberjonois as the Mechanist *Carlos Alazaqui as Due and Tho *William H. Bassett as Huu *Mick Foley as the Boulder *Wayne Duvall as Poon *Kristoffer Tabori as Fire Nation war minister * denotes part of the Avatar mythology #The Awakening (aired September 21, 2007)* #*Aang destroys his glider. Ozai makes his first full appearance #The Headband (aired September 28, 2007) #*Only appearance of Onji. Combustion Man first appears. #The Painted Lady (aired October 5, 2007) #*Katara becomes the Painted Lady. #Sokka's Master (aired October 12, 2007) #*Sokka trains with Master Piandao. #The Beach (aired October 19, 2007) #*Zuko, Mai, Azula and Ty Lee go on vacation at Ember Island #The Avatar and the Firelord (aired October 26, 2007)* #*Zuko is revealed to be a descendant of Avatar Roku. #The Runaway (aired November 2, 2007) #*Katara and Toph pulls a con to fool Fire Nation generals, but are captured by Combustion Man. #The Puppetmaster (aired November 9, 2007) #*Only appearance of Hama. Katara is revealed to be a bloodbender. #Nightmares and Daydreams (aired November 16, 2007)* #*Aang experiences nightmares of him being defeated by Ozai. #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion (aired November 30, 2007)* #*Aang gets a new glider. #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse (aired November 30, 2007)* #*Zuko finally finds redemption and betrays Ozai and Azula. #The Western Air Temple (aired July 14, 2008) #*The team hide in the Western Air Temple. Zuko joins Team Avatar #The Firebending Masters (aired July 15, 2008)* #*Zuko temporarily loses his firebending powers, while Aang begins his firebending practice. #The Boiling Rock, Part 1 (aired July 16, 2008) #*Sokka and Zuko goes to the Boiling Rock to free the captured allies. #The Boiling Rock, Part 2 (aired July 16, 2008) #*Mai and Ty Lee betray Azula and turn good. Suki joins Team Avatar. #The Southern Raiders (aired July 17, 2008) #*Katara and Zuko confront the killer of Katara's mother. #The Ember Island Players (aired July 18, 2008) #*First appearance of the Ember Island Players #Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King (aired July 19, 2008)* #*Azula becomes the Firelady. #Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters (aired July 19, 2008)* #*Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Toph and Suki search for Aang. #Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno (aired July 19, 2008)* #*Azula goes insane. #Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang (aired July 19, 2008)* #*Ozai finished by Aang, Azula defeated by Zuko and Katara, Zuko becomes the Firelord and reconciles with Mai, Ty Lee becomes a Kyoshi Warrior by Suki and the war is declared over. Zuko asks his father where his mother is, only to be resolved in "The Promise" and Azula is presumably sent to an mental asylum. Serialised form #Episode 1-2 #Episode 3 #Episode 4 #Episode 5 #Episode 6 #Episode 7 #Episode 8 #Episode 9 #Episode 10-13 #Episode 14-15 #Episode 16 #Episode 17 #Episode 18-21 Adrenaline airing In March 14, 2013, The Music Channel 2.0 (now Adrenaline) announced that they would begin airing the series alongside with the sequel series starting on July 6, 2013. Unlike Nickelodeon, the channel has aired the show on a weekly basis with every four episodes aired as a serial. #Team Avatar Returns (comprising of episode 1-4, aired September 14, 2013) #Hidden Secrets (comprising of episode 5-8, aired September 21, 2013) #Black Sun and Redemption (comprising of episode 9-12, aired September 28, 2013) #Countdown to the Comet (comprising of episode 13-17, aired October 5, 2013) #Sozin's Comet (comprising of episode 18-21, aired October 12, 2013) Book 4: Aftermath (graphic novels, 2012-present) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858-1859 *The graphic novels takes place a year after the series. It has rumoured that the graphic novels could be turned into a TV mini-series in the near future. The novels are considered to be canon as it takes place a year after the finale. On July 2012, Dark Horse announced, due to the success of The Promise, a sequel miniseries which involves Zuko and Azula doing a quest to find their mother will be published in probably 2013. * denotes part of the Avatar mythology #The Promise, Part 1 (published 25 January 2012)* #*Team Avatar begins to unite the Four Nations. #The Promise, Part 2 (published 30 May 2012)* #*Zuko goes rogue, Mai breaks up with him and the second great war begins after a peace agreement fails. #The Promise, Part 3 (published 26 September 2012)* #*Zuko redeems himself, Azula is revealed to be in a mental asylum and the war is declared over. #The Search, Part 1 (published 20 March 2013) #*Azula becomes an anti-heroine. #Rebound (published 4 May 2013) #*Mai tries to move on from her breakup, but fails to do so. #The Search, Part 2 (published 10 July 2013) #*Team Avatar (alongside with Azula) goes to Hira'a. The Mother of Faces first appear. #The Search, Part 3 (published 30 October 2013) #*Ursa is found alive and Azula runs away. #The Rift, Part 1 (to be published on 5 March 2014) #The Rift, Part 2 #The Rift, Part 3 ''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' Book 1: Air (2012) *Year (based on, not set in): 1928 *12 Episodes *Main villain: Amon and the Equalists Main cast *Janet Varney as Korra (12 episodes) *David Faustino as Mako (episode 2-present, 11 episodes) *P.J. Byrne as Bolin (episode 2-present, 11 episodes) *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato (episode 4-present, 9 episodes) *J.K. Simmons as Tenzin (11 episodes, absent in episode 5) *Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong (7 episodes, absent in episode 2-3, 5, 8 and 11) *Steven Blum as Noatak / Amon (7 episodes, absent in episode 2 and 5-8) *Dee Bradley Baker as Naga (12 episodes), Pabu (episode 3-present, 10 episodes) and Tarrlok (episode 4-12, 7 episodes, absent in episode 5 and 10) Supporting cast The following cast to have appeared in two or more episodes of Book 1. *Maria Bamford as Pema *Richard Epcar as Saikhan *Kiernan Shipka as Jinora *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Ikki *Logan Wells as Meelo *Daniel Dae Kim as Hiroshi Sato *Dante Basco as Iroh II *Eva Marie Saint as Katara *D.B. Sweeney as Aang *Chris Hardwick as Sokka *Kate Higgins as Toph Beifong *Rami Malek as Tahno *Clancy Brown as Yakone *Lance Henriksen as Lieutenant * denotes part of the Avatar mythology #Welcome to Republic City (aired April 14, 2012)* #*Korra, Tenzin, Lin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, Tarrlok and Amon first appear. #A Leaf in the Wind (aired April 14, 2012)* #*Korra joins the Air Nomad League. Bolin, Mako and Pabu first appear. #The Revelation (aired April 21, 2012)* #*Amon is revealed to be an energybender. #The Voice in the Night (aired April 28, 2012)* #*Older versions of Aang, Sokka and Toph first appear as flashbacks. Asami and Hiroshi Sato first appear. #The Spirit of Competition (aired May 5, 2012) #*Tahno first appears. #And The Winner Is... (aired May 12, 2012) #*The Wolfbats depowered by Amon. #The Aftermath (aired May 19, 2012) #*Hiroshi is revealed to be an Equalist. #When Extremes Meet (aired June 2, 2012)* #*Lin resigns. Tarrlok is revealed to be a bad guy. Korra kidnaped by Tarrlok. Team Avatar officially founded. #Out of the Past (aired June 9, 2012)* #*Yakone first appears. Tarrlok loses his powers. #Turning the Tides (aired June 16, 2012) #*Zuko's grandson Iroh first appear. Lin depowered by Amon. Tenzin's fourth child Rohan is born. #Skeletons in the Closet (aired June 23, 2012)* #*Team Avatar teams up with Iroh. Amon is revealed to be Tarrlok's brother Noatak. #Endgame (aired June 23, 2012)* #*Amon unmasks himself as Noatak. Korra's waterbending, firebending and earthbending are taken away. Korra first uses the Avatar State and finally masters airbending. Noatak and Tarrlok are apparently killed. Korra restores Lin's earthbending and Aang restores Korra's powers. Serialised form #Episode 1 #Episode 2 #Episode 3 #Episode 4 #Episode 5-8 #Episode 9 #Episode 10-12 Adrenaline airing In March 14, 2013, The Music Channel 2.0 (now Adrenaline) announced that they would begin airing the series alongside with the sequel series starting on July 6, 2013. Unlike Nickelodeon, the channel has aired the show on a weekly basis with every four episodes aired as a serial. #Rebirth (comprising of episode 1-3, aired October 19, 2013) #Secrets of Republic City (comprising of episode 4-6, aired October 26, 2013) #Equalist Uprising (comprising of episode 7-9, aired November 2, 2013) #Fall of the Equalists (comprising of episode 10-12, aired November 9, 2013) Book 2: Spirits (2013) *Year (based on, not set in): 1928-1929 *14 Episodes *Main villain: Unalaq *The series will air on January 2014 in the UK Main cast As of current episode "The Guide" *Janet Varney as Korra (9 episodes) *David Faustino as Mako (7 episodes, absent in episode 7-8) *P.J. Byrne as Bolin (7 episodes, absent in episode 7-8) *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato (5episodes, absent in episode 2-3 and 7-8) *J.K. Simmons as Tenzin (6 episodes, absent in episode 6-8) *Adrian LaTourelle as Unalaq (7 episodes, absent in episode 7-8) *James Remar as Tonraq (4 episodes, absent in episode 5-9) *Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong (3 episodes, absent in episode 1-4 and 7-8) *Aaron Himelstein as Desna (7 episodes, absent in episode 7-8) *Aubrey Plaza as Eska (7 episodes, absent in episode 7-8) *John Michael Higgins as Varrick (7 episodes, absent in episode 7-8) *Dee Bradley Baker as Naga and Pabu (7 episodes, absent in episode 7-8) *Lisa Edelstein as Kya (5 episodes, absent in episode 5-8) *Richard Riehle as Bumi (5 episodes, absent in episode 5-8) Supporting cast The following cast to have appeared in two or more episodes of Book 2. *Maria Bamford as Pema *Kiernan Shipka as Jinora *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Ikki *Logan Wells as Meelo (main cast credit on episode 5) *Alex McKenna as Senna *Dante Basco as Iroh II *Eva Marie Saint as Katara *Grey DeLisle as the Dark Spirit *Steven Yeun as Wan *Amy Gross as Ginger (credited due to her first speaking appearance in "The Sting") * denotes part of the Avatar mythology #Rebel Spirit (aired September 13, 2013)* #*Korra no longer becomes Tenzin's apprentice. First appearance of Unalaq, Desna, Eska, Varrick, Kya, Bumi and Ginger. #The Southern Lights (aired September 13, 2013)* #*Korra severs ties with Tenzin and her father. Jinora investigates about the first Avatar. The Dark Spirit first appears. #Civil Wars, Part 1 (aired September 20, 2013)* #*The civil wars between the two Water Tribe begins. Tonraq and Senna are arrested while trying to reconcile with Korra. Unalaq is revealed to be a bad guy. Ikki goes missing, with Tenzin, Bumi and Kya searching her whereabouts, however they begin to fall out. Meanwhile, Bolin tries to break up with Eska after a confrontation. #Civil Wars, Part 2 (aired September 27, 2013)* #*Korra begins to realise that Unalaq is using her. Senna and Tonraq are freed, Ikki is found and Bolin breaks up with Eska. #Peacekeepers (aired October 4, 2013) #*Lin and Iroh II returns. Korra tries to have help from the president, but is refused, after this she is defeated by the Dark Spirit. Korra and Mako break up. President Raiko first appears #The Sting (aired October 11, 2013) #*Mako investigates a incident occuring at Future Industries. Varrick is revealed to be involved in the incident. Asami loses control of Future Industries by selling it to Varrick. An amnesiac Korra wakes up at a Fire Nation beach. #Beginnings Part 1 (aired October 18, 2013)* #*The story of the first Avatar is revealed. #Beginnings Part 2 (aired October 18, 2013)* #*Korra finally realises how to restore peace and regains her memory. #The Guide (to be aired on November 1, 2013)* #*Korra is reinstated as Tenzin's apprentice after seeking help to enter the Spirit World. #A New Spirit Age (to be aired on November 8, 2013)* #*Tahno returns. Varrick is arrested and Asami regains control of Future Industries. #Night of a Thousand Stars (to be aired on November 15, 2013) #*Bolin quits pro-bending. #Harmonic Convergence (to be aired on November 15, 2013)* #*The harmonic convergence occurs. Korra battles against Vaatu. Unalaq absorbs Vaatu and becomes the Dark Avatar. #Darkness Falls (to be aired on November 22, 2013)* #*Bolin kisses Asami. Raiko changes his mind and allows the United Forces to take part in the civil wars. #Light in the Dark (to be aired on November 22, 2013)* #*Unalaq defeated by Korra. The civil wars end. Team Avatar reformed. Eska and Iroh join Team Avatar. Mako and Korra reconcile. Serialised form #Episode 1-2 #Episode 3-4 #Episode 5 #Episode 6 #Episode 7-8 #Episode 9 #Episode 10 #Episode 11 #Episode 12-14 Adrenaline airing In June 14, 2013, The Music Channel 2.0 (now Adrenaline) announced that they would begin airing the series alongside with the sequel series starting on July 6, 2013. Unlike Nickelodeon, the channel has aired the show on a weekly basis with every four episodes aired as a serial. #Civil Wars (comprising of episode 1-4, aired November 16, 2013) #Fate of the Avatar (comprising of episode 5-8, aired November 23, 2013) #Spirit Realms (comprising of episode 9-11, aired November 30, 2013) #Harmonic Convergence (comprising of episode 12-14. aired December 7, 2013) Book 3 (2014) On July 12, 2012, due to the success of the first series, the show has been renewed for a second production season. The second series will be likely split into 2 13-episode mini-series as Book 3 and 4, totalling the series counting Avatar: The Last Airbender to 7. In a interview during August 2013, creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino hinted that the third series will involve Lin, those hints were later confirmed when Dark Horse Comics announced that the third story arc trilogy of the ongoing Avatar: The Last Airbender ''graphic novel series, titled "The Rift", will involve Toph and the first part will be published on March 2014. The series is currently in production and will air during 2014 on Nickelodeon. *Year (based on, not set in): 1929 *13 Episodes *Main villain: TBA Book 4 (2015) The episode count of the franchise including the upcoming second production series to 113. Book 4 of ''Avatar: The Legend of Korra will be the final season of the sequel series. The plot of Book 4 has not yet revealed due to Book 3 currently under production, however with Book 1 focusing on Airbending, Book 2 focusing on Waterbending and Book 3 focusing on Earthbending, it's possible that Book 4 will focus on Firebending. It is currently in pre-production. It's hinted that Azula and Mai will appear in the series and it's presumed the series may resolve what happened to Azula after she fled in The Search Part 3. *Year (based on, not set in): 1929 *13 Episodes *Main villain: TBA Specials #Avatar Series Pilot (produced on 2002, aired on September 12, 2006 as a DVD-only exclusive on the Book 1 boxset) #The Legend So Far (recap episode, aired on November 18, 2005 as a special leading to the Book 1 finale) #Super Deformed Shorts (non-canon microseries, aired on September 11, 2007 as a DVD-only exclusive on the Book 2 boxset) ##Bending Battle ##Swamp Skiin' Throwdown ##School Time Shipping #Republic City Hustle (three-part prequel microseries to Avatar: The Legend of Korra) ##Hustle or Get Hustled (aired on August 9, 2013) ##A New Friend (aired on August 16, 2013) ##The Smart Play (aired on August 23, 2013) Cast appearances ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' * Zuko has a silent cameo in the end of "Imprisoned", Iroh has a silent cameo in "The Headband", Toph has an uncredited cameo in "The Swamp", Azula has a silent cameo in a flashback sequence for "The Storm" and in the end of "The Siege of the North, Part 2", Mai has a silent cameo in "The Earth King", Ozai has a silent cameo in a vision sequence for "Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku" and another vision sequence for "The Guru", Ty Lee has a silent cameo in "The Earth King" and Zhao has an uncredited cameo in "The Library", via archive footage from "The Siege of the North, Part 1". ''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' as of current episode "Beginnings, Part 2" * Tonraq has a silent cameo in the end of "Endgame". References